


Bunk bed

by padaswaggie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, teen!cas and dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaswaggie/pseuds/padaswaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is going away on a businesses trip for a few months and leaves the boys with the Novak family.  And there Dean meets Cas and they fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first AU and I hope you'll like it! Please tell me if there's any spelling mistakes or something like that because I wrote this at like 1AM and I was really tired so:) Anyway comment if you liked this or if I should continue with the story:)

DEAN'S P.O.V  
“Dean we have to go now!” shouted John and I closed my bag. I took a last look in my room to see if I had forgotten something and then I went downstairs. Sam had his backpack on and his favorite book in his hand. We packed in all our stuff in the car and we started driving.

After two hours we were there. We were going to stay with my dad’s friend, the Novak family. The place where we were going to stay was a big apartment on the fourth floor.   
When we rang the doorbell a woman opened the door and her smile becomes bigger when she sees John.   
“They are here!” she shouted and a girl who looks to be around 12 comes running. The woman held up the door more and we step in. The woman introduced the little girl as Hannah and a tall man arrived in from the living room and we sit down in the kitchen. On the wall was a picture of Hannah and a boy. After a while a boy who looks like he’s in the same age as me came in. He had messy dark hair and baby blue eyes. Our eyes met and a smile spread on his face.   
“Oh this is my oldest son, Castiel” she introduce him “Castiel can you be an angel and show Dean here to your room. You two are going to share” and he nodded and turned to me “Are you coming?”.   
He leads me to the second door on the left side. It’s a small room with a bunk bed that takes up most of the room. There’s a desk in the corner full off papers and a small sofa beside it.   
“Yeah this is is. You have the top bed, and there’s space in the wardrobe if you want to hang in your clothes and stuff.” Castiel said  
“Thanks Castiel” I said and he laughed nervous and said “Call me Cas”

CAS'S P.O.V

Dean went down to get his bags and I sat down on my bed. I took up my phone and checked tumblr. Then Dean came back and an awkward silence fell. I checked him out while he hung in his clothes but unexpected he turned around and our eyes met again and I blushed hard and looked away.   
On Friday nights I usually invite friends over or go to them but my parents had told me I had to stay with Dean so I decided this would be a good time to get to know each other.   
“So Dean, what do you like to do?” I asked and he looked up. His green eyes looked in to mine and he smiled   
“I like cars, classic rock and pie. I also like singing.” He said and blushed a little when he said the last part. We talked for a while and then we watched a movie. We had a lot in common, like we both liked the same type of movies and I found out that we take the same classes, except for biology and Spanish. It was almost 3AM when we decided it was time to go to bed. Dean fell asleep fast but I couldn’t sleep. I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw him lying there and the moon light shined in and he looked so perfect. I laid down and tried to sleep but it was meaningless because I couldn’t stop think about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well stuff is happening:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2, and I hope you'll like it! I had a lot of homework to do so I didn't have much time to write. Comment if you find any spelling mistakes!:)

DEAN P.O.V  
When I woke up the clock was 8AM but I wasn’t tired even if I only had 5 hours sleep. I looked down and saw Cas sleeping under me. His hair was even messier now and I smiled over how cute he was. I knew I was gay, or well bi. I discovered I liked both girls and boys when I was 12. But if I got a big crush on Castiel it would be really bad because I’m 85 % he’s straight and even if he was gay he wouldn’t like me in that way. I laid down again in my bed and checked my phone. 3 missed texts from Shane, my best friend. After I had answered all texts I jumped down from the bed. In the kitchen was Mrs. Novak making breakfast while Mr. Novak was reading the paper.  
“Good morning sweetie! Do you want coffee?” she asked  
“Yes please Mrs. Novak” I answered politely and she smiled “Call me Caroline”

After a cup of coffee Caroline told me to go and wake Cas up. When I walked into the room the first thing I saw was Cas standing shirt less. He had his back turned to me. He’s was really tanned and he only had jeans hanging on his hips. Once he had his shirt on I took my eyes from him and let them fix on something else. Cas turned around and that’s when he noticed me. His cheeks got a light pink color on them.  
“So what should we do today?” asked I and Cas was silence for a minute before he said “I’m going to the mall, I need to do some things there. You can follow if you want.”  
I only nodded as answer and then we went downstairs.

After breakfast Caroline drove us to the mall and our first stop was the bookstore where Cas said he needed to buy a book. After almost one hour in the bookstore Cas decided to buy The three musketeers. After that we go into a shirt shop. We picked out lots of clothes that we tried on but only ended up laughing and messing around in the dressing room. It was really fun because it felt like Cas started to become more comfortable around me and I couldn’t stop myself from staring at his perfect face when he laughed. I ended up buying a nice V-necked black shirt and Cas bought a purple sweatshirt.

CAS P.O.V  
After we had paid for the shirt we went to a café. Because of the heat we decided to buy ice cream. I took strawberry and vanilla ice cream with oreo cross on and Dean took a chocolate one. Once we started eating we started talking about our favorite food and funny stories. I started laughing and accidentally got ice cream on my cheek. Dean laughed and then leaned over the table and strokes his thumb over my cheek to take away the ice cream. His eyes flickered between my lips and my eyes and I could feel his breath on my lips when he started to move closer. Automatically I closed my eyes and leaned forward but opened them fast again when I heard Dean pull away. His cheeks were red and he looked down on his ice cream.

After we finished our ice cream we called mum to come and pick us up. The whole car ride was awkward and when we came home Dean went to search after Sam. I went to my room and started reading my new book. 

DEAN’S P.O.V  
When I got home I went straight to Sam’s room or well, Hannah’s room but Sam wasn’t there so I took a walk. I can’t believe I almost kissed him! And that I did it in front of other people. I mean I don’t even think he likes me that way and now I’ve ruined any hope we had to be friends. And the car ride home was just so awkward and no one talked except for his mum. After almost two hours I decided it was time to go back. It was almost 5PM and we would have dinner soon.

CAS P.O.V  
I didn’t see Dean until it was dinner time and we sat down next to each other. Dean ate quietly and only when I didn’t look at him or talked to someone else I could feel him look at me sometimes. As soon as he finished dinner he disappeared and Sam gave me a look and I excused me from the table and went into my room . I found him sitting on the sofa looking at his phone. I sat down next to him.  
“What’s up?” I asked him and he looked up and right into my eyes. I looked down on his pink lips and then into his eyes. Then I leaned closer and closed the gap between us. I could feel his lips moving on my lips and I smiled. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes.  
“I like you” he said and I smiled even more. I kissed him and before he could kiss me back I pulled away and said “I like you too.”  
He made me lay down in the sofa. He leaned over me and started kissing me again. I put my hands on his neck and then moved them up to his hair and started pulling my hands through it. We made out for a while before we heard my mum shout  
“Boys! Time to go to bed it’s late!” and we both hurried up and Dean went to brush his teeth

DEANS P.O.V

Oh god did we just kiss? I can’t believe this is actually happening, for just some hours ago I thought he would hate me forever and now he likes me! After I brushed my teeth I went back to our room. Cas was in his bed reading the book he bought earlier. He looked up and smiled when he noticed I was there. I turned off the light and went up climbed up to the top bed and laid down. When Cas turned off his reading light he cleared this throat and said  
“Come and sleep with me” and I climbed down and laid down in his bed. He put his blanket around me and snugged into my chest. I put my arms around him and kissed his temple.

“Good night Cas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you liked it! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean goes to a cabin where they are going to spend the next week in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, didn't have much time to write! Anyway, this takes time on the summer vacation so they don't go to school:) I hope you like it!

CAS P.O.V  
When I woke up Dean still had his arms around me and I smiled. I hugged him closer and he woke up.   
“Good morning!” he said and kissed me on my lips.  
We made out for a while and then we heard footsteps outside the door and Dean quickly went up to his bed. The bed seemed so big and lonely without him there and I could still feel the heat from where his body had been. Dad opened the door and peeked in.   
“Castiel, Dean? It’s time for breakfast. We have something to tell you so please hurry up” he said and we slowly got dressed and shared a kiss before we went outside

When we ate breakfast mum told us that we needed to pack, because we’re going to our cabin for a week and we were leaving later that day. Also my cousins would be coming later and stay some days with us. After breakfast we went straight into my room and started packing. 

DEANS P.O.V

The car drive was one hour long and we spent the most off the time listening to music.When we finally arrived we parked outside a big house. It was a brown wood house that was surrounded by a forest. Once we were inside Cas showed me his room, where I was going to sleep too. After we unpacked me, Cas, Hannah and Sam went down to the lake. The was no wind so there wasn’t any waves. Sam and Hannah found a ball they played with and Cas ran into the water and disappeared under the water. I dipped my foot into the water and then I slowly started walking into it. I could see Cas appearing not so long in front of me and I decided to surprise him. I dived in and when I was just behind him I put my arms around his stomach and he screamed in surprise. I laughed at him and looked over to Sam and Hannah before I kissed him. Cas kissed me back and then pulled fast away.  
“You can’t kiss me here, what if Hannah sees or my parents come or something! If they found out they would send me away! And then we would never see each other again” he said nervous.   
I knew about this issue. Cas’s dad was really homophobic and people in Cas school bullied gay people. We swam around in the water for some hours and Sam and Hannah came and joined us. 

When we got back it was dinner time. Caroline had made pizza and we had a really good time sitting next to the fireplace. The whole night we played games with his family and ate marshmallows. Once in a while we would look at each other the same time and every time that happened I lost myself in his deep blue eyes and couldn't stop smiling. 

At 10PM his parents went to bed and there was only me and Cas left. We laid down next to each other in the sofa and put a blanket around us. We just cuddled in the sofa for a while and then Cas started stroking his hand up my chest. I kissed him on his temple and I laid him down under me and started kissing him more intense. My hands traveled down to his ass and I bit his underlip.  
“Dean stop we’re going to wake the others up” Cas said and tried to keep himself from moaning.  
I laid down flat on him and he playfully bit my ear. I took his hand in my hand and started stroking it with my thumb. I could feel myself getting more and more tired and Cas noticed.  
“Let’s go to bed” he said.

There was a spare mattress on the floor that his parents had given me but I laid down in Cas’s bed instead. After he been on the toilet he came back and climbed under the blanket and laid down next to me. The bed was not big but we both fitted perfectly. I put my arm around him and pulled him closer and pulled his head up so that he had his face on the same level as me and made some space for his head on the pillow. 

“Good night Dean” Said Cas and kissed me on my lips  
“Good night Cas” I answered and pulled the blanket closer to my head.  
“I love you!” I said but then Cas was already asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, it seemed longer when I wrote it^^ Next one will be longer, I promise!:)


End file.
